


Zapłon

by Sidomira



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Fluff, M/M, beer writting, mature - Freeform, void
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-07 00:02:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20300128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sidomira/pseuds/Sidomira
Summary: Fëanor przekonuje się, że spotykanie swoich najgorszych wrogów po śmierci jest jeszcze bardziej upierdliwe niż za życia





	Zapłon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FakeCirilla9](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FakeCirilla9/gifts).

> PISZĘ TO AKURATNE DLA SIEBIE, NARA

Pustka ziała zimnem.

Jakkolwiek to brzmi – zimno doszczętnie przeszywało kości, duszę, umysł, ciało. Te wszystkie rzeczy które generalnie nie istniały kiedy się było martwym, a mimo to w jakiś pokrętny sposób się to wszystko odczuwało, pogrążając się w odczuciach, a zapominając o Pokucie – czyli tym, co miało się wypełnić, kiedy się było tu zsyłanym.

Feanor nie wiedział dokładnie co się z nim dzieje. Szedł przed siebie, jednocześnie obijając się o otaczające go fragmenty nieznanych faktur.  
Ledwo widział, zderzając się z czymś co mogło być głazem, czując przez moment ból a w następnej kolejności pragnienie przylegania do zimnego, statecznego głazu.

Toteż łapał się go z całej siły, żeby móc się oprzeć na czymkolwiek, chociaż przez ułamek sekundy poczuć się bezpiecznie.  
Niestety w momencie kiedy zdawało się, że jest ustabilizowany, i jego oczy są w stanie pojąc kontury i kolory, wszystko zaczynało wirować, a nieznana mu siła obalała go albo na plecy albo na kolana, miotając bez skrupułów po nieskończonym lądzie, gdzie sklepienie raz było całkiem czarne, a ziemia czarna, a raz zupełnie odwrotnie – wzajemne negatywy zamieniały się raz powolutku, a raz z prędkością światła, co sprawiało że Eldar pragnął krzyczeć.

I krzyczał. Tyle że w Pustce – więc jedynym kto go słyszał był on sam. Nie istniało nwet echo, więc nie przynosiło ulgi a zapętlało gniew i ból. Nawet gdy ognisty elf płonął własną frustracją, jedyne co, to odczuwał coraz więcej i więcej negatywnych skutków własnej wybuchowości.

Karą za każdy wybuch i każde kolejne przekleństwo, czy klątwę, była reakcja Pustki – zimno, które odbierało zdolność oddychania, zamrażające nie tyle ciało, co wnętrzności, drogi oddechowe, żebra, mięśnie klatki piersiowej.

Chociaż bywały też razy gdy Putka postanawiała się – również w ramach kary – rozpalić do nieznośnej temperatury, głazy i piasek stawały się wtedy gorsze niż rozżażone węgle, powietrza praktycznie nie było, i Feanor czuł że oszaleje, bo gorąc naokoło niego, przewyższał jego własny.

Nie dało się powiedzieć, że coś się dzieje, bądź nie dzieje – nie było żadnej realnej miary czasu. Elf nie był w stanie też liczyć, z całej siły starając się nie postradać zmysłów i jednocześnie iść przed siebie, mając nadzieję na znalezienie CZEGOKOLWIEK co pomoże mu przetrwać psychicznie pobyt w Pustce. Z przerwami na miotanie klątwami, raz po to by się rozładować, raz po to by sprowokować Valarów do zlikwidowania jego istnienia, a raz po to by sprawdzić co będzie się działo w miarę klątw.

Odchodził od zmysłów. Od swojej osoby. Co było nieuniknione w takim miejscu jak to.

I wtedy gdy tak siedział, klął i starał się schować pod jednym, idealnie ułożonym głazem, spod którego byłoby go trudno wyrzucić – poczuł jak coś, lub ktoś szarpie go za nogę.

Zbyt zaskoczony, jęknął i pozwolił drugiemu istnieniu na to by wyciągnęło go spod ukrycia.

Feanor nic nie zdołał z siebie wykrztusić. Z jakiejś przyczyny mógł skupić się na tych pieprzonych oczach, więc korzystał z okazji.  
  
Żeby na pewno się zakotwiczyć w tym jednym obrazie, złapał z całej siły kark Valara  
  
_„A nóż widelec uduszę” _  
  
Valar uśmiechnął się na jego gest, i złapał go w analogicznym miejscu, tyle że zębami, gryząc mocno.  
  
Feanor na pewno by krzyknął, gdyby nie to, że czuł w swojej szyi obcość, tak samo czasowo paraliżującą jak ta w jego żebrach.  
  
Z całej siły nabrał powietrza w płuca, i z wrzaskiem wypuścił, przełamując ból

\- _IDŹ. PRECZ. - _warknął, korzystając z tego że wreszcie ma ku temu możliwość.  
  
Valar zaśmiał się tylko

\- Tak? Ja chętnie! W swej mądrości wskażesz mi może gdzie? Hm? O, milczymy. Czyli nie tylko ja mam problemy z percepcją, to dobrze. Chociaż...nie, jak tak patrzę to masz większe. Tak setki razy większe. Kurwa, jesteś taki ciepły…

Feanor nie zdążył zaprotestować, a Ainur już przycisnął go do podłoża, odbierając po raz kolejny możliwość oddechu. Coś ścisnęło go w środku, i szarpnęło wnętrze jego jestestwa – Morgoth wyciągnął szpony z jego ciała, po to tylko by zacząć szarpać jego szaty przy biodrach.  
  
I jak na złość, znowu coś w Feanorze zapragnęło. Szaleństwo już dawno miotało się w jego głowie, a teraz dało dowód swojej obecności, w postaci nagłej potrzeby otarcia się. Niemalże fizycznej potrzebie, w tym niefizycznym świecie po śmierci.  
  
W pewien sposób było to nawet zabawne.

Feanor nic nie zdołał z siebie wykrztusić. Z jakiejś przyczyny mógł skupić się na tych pieprzonych oczach, więc korzystał z okazji.  
  
Żeby na pewno się zakotwiczyć w tym jednym obrazie, złapał z całej siły kark Valara  
  
_„A nóż widelec uduszę” _  
  
Valar uśmiechnął się na jego gest, i złapał go w analogicznym miejscu, tyle że zębami, gryząc mocno.  
  
Feanor na pewno by krzyknął, gdyby nie to, że czuł w swojej szyi obcość, tak samo czasowo paraliżującą jak ta w jego żebrach.  
  
Z całej siły nabrał powietrza w płuca, i z wrzaskiem wypuścił, przełamując ból

\- _IDŹ. PRECZ._

\- O kurwa.

Powiedziało Istnienie. Feanor z całej siły skupił spojrzenie na tym, co go wyszarpało ze schronu, i aż sapnął z bezsilnej furii, która nawet nie pozwoliła mu na wybuchnięcie piekielnym żarem.  
  
Melkor, we własnej pieprzonej osobie.

\- Nie...nie to się nie dzieje...nie kurwa IDŹ PRECZ!!! - wrzasnął, starając się odsunąć od jaśniejących grozą, śmiechem i jakąś pokrętną pasją oczu.  
  
Valar jednak złapał brutalnie jego bok, i Feanor poczuł jak _coś mu się wbija w ciało, zahaczając o jego wnętrze, flaki, kości i diabli wiedzą co jeszcze mogą mieć zmarli _i przyciska go do siebie.  
  
\- O nie nie, moja ty lampeczko. Nigdzie się kruwa nie wybierasz. Jesteś tu drugi zaraz po mnie, i cię nie puszczę, tyle musisz zaakceptować.

Feanor nic nie zdołał z siebie wykrztusić. Z jakiejś przyczyny mógł skupić się na tych pieprzonych oczach, więc korzystał z okazji.  
  
Żeby na pewno się zakotwiczyć w tym jednym obrazie, złapał z całej siły kark Valara  
  
_„A nóż widelec uduszę” _

\- O kurwa.

Powiedziało Istnienie. Feanor z całej siły skupił spojrzenie na tym, co go wyszarpało ze schronu, i aż sapnął z bezsilnej furii, która nawet nie pozwoliła mu na wybuchnięcie piekielnym żarem.

Melkor, we własnej pieprzonej osobie.

\- Nie...nie to się nie dzieje...nie kurwa IDŹ PRECZ!!! - wrzasnął, starając się odsunąć od jaśniejących grozą, śmiechem i jakąś pokrętną pasją oczu.

Valar jednak złapał brutalnie jego bok, i Feanor poczuł jak coś mu się wbija w ciało, zahaczając o jego wnętrze, flaki, kości i diabli wiedzą co jeszcze mogą mieć zmarli i przyciska go do siebie.

\- O nie nie, moja ty lampeczko. Nigdzie się kruwa nie wybierasz. Jesteś tu drugi zaraz po mnie, i cię nie puszczę, tyle musisz zaakceptować.


End file.
